


Good Boy

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Praise Kink, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested: Ian and Mickey discover Mickey has a bit of a praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

The boys are going at it. Ian’s dick is pounding hard in Mickey’s ass. With each thrust Mickey’s moans become deeper and louder and Ian’s grunts become more aggressive and powerful. They didn’t’ usually talk during sex but today they couldn’t keep their mouths shut. 

"Mmmm fuck, Gallagher."

"MMmmm yeah." Ian’s hips move back and forth, slapping himself into Mickey’s ass. "Fuckk. You feel good." 

"Mmm yeah."

"Mmm so good. You’re so good."

Mickey can feel himself get harder ”Mmm fuck yeah. Keep saying that shit.”

"You’re so good, Mickey. So fucking good." 

Mickey is pumping his dick faster as Ian praises him. “Keep saying that. Tell me how good I am.”

Ian doesn’t miss a beat. “You’re so good, Mickey. So beautiful. Your ass feels so fucking good on my dick. You make me cum so hard, make me feel so fucking good, Mick. Fuck.”

Mickey is breathlessly moaning and gasping as he gets more and more turned on by Ian’s words. 

"You’re a good boy, Mickey. So fucking good. So fucking beautiful and good." 

"Ahhh fuckkk." Mickey let’s out as he reaches his climax cumming all over the sheets. He reaches behind him and grab’s the back of Ian’s head, moving his body up closer to the man, letting him thrust deeper inside him allowing him to get closer to his orgasm. It doesn’t take long until Mickey feels himself fill up as Ian reaches it. 

Ian lays next to Mickey. “Fuck. That was good.”

Mickey looks at him then quickly away, “Yeah…that was.” He clears his throat, “Yeah, good.” 

Mickey sits up and Ian runs his hands down his back. “You okay? Was it too much?”

"What? No I’m fine. Fine." 

Ian looks at Mickey quizzically. 

"It’s just…the stuff I made you say."

"Stuff?"

"You know. Calling me a good boy and shit."

"You didn’t like it."

"No, no. I definitely liked it. I…I really liked it. It’s just if it’s too weird for you-"

"What? Mickey, no it’s fine. It’s just sex stuff." Mickey smiles, looking down to hide his embarrassment. "Plus," Ian continues, "I kinda like calling you ‘my good boy’".

Mickey grins brightly looking up at Ian. “Oh yeah?”

Ian laughs “Definitely.”

Mickey leans over to kiss Ian. “Maybe I like being your good boy.” Mickey pulls away and looks at Ian seriously. “But that shit stays in the bedroom.”

"Of course," Ian answers as he pulls Mickey back in. "Now come here and be my good boy for a little longer."


End file.
